Sweet as Candy dt Süß wie Kandiszucker
by Honeycat
Summary: Die siebten Klassen unternehmen eine Reise in ein Alpines Skigebiet. Hermione, Snape und jede Menge Peinlichkeiten, zusammen mit einem Mix aus Romantik und etwas Spannung….. vielleicht werft ihr ja mal nen Blick drauf
1. Thing of Begin

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Thing of Begin

Anzahl: 1?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

In den Sommerferien von Hermione Granger war die Hölle los. Sie, Ron und Harry hatten es tatsächlich geschafft.

Sie hatten drei der sieben Horkruxe zerstört. Huffelpuffs Tasse, Slytherins Medaillon und Nagini die Schlange. (Das falsche Medallion war damals von Sirius Bruder Regulus Abraham Black gestohlen worden und so fanden sie das Richtige im Grimmauldplatz.)

Zu ihrer aller Überraschung wurde der letzte Horkrux von niemand anderem als Severus Snape zerstört. Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab wurde ausgerechnet von ihm, den alle für einen Verräter hielten, zerbrochen. Das weniger rühmliche Ende Voldemorts folgte schließlich, als er versuchte Harry mit Wurmschwanz Zauberstab zu vernichten. Sein Umhang war ein paar Zentimeter zu lang, er stolperte und schoss sich somit selbst mit dem Avada Kedavra ab.

Um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen saß Dumbledore gemütlich in seinem Sessel im Direktorenzimmer als Harry, Ron, Hermione und Snape wieder in die Schule kamen um McGonagall die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen.

Nach jeder Menge Erklärungen kam heraus, dass Snape nur einen Art Klon von Dumbledore vernichtet hatte der mittels Magie hergestellt worden war.

Harry hatte den ihm angebotenen Job als Stellvertretender Leiter bei den Auroren natürlich ohne zu zögern angenommen. Ron war mittlerweile auch im Ministerium tätig und hatte dort einen recht gut bezahlten Job in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten.

Somit kehrte Hermione als „goldenes Solo" nach Hogwarts zurück. Obwohl sie ihre Freunde sicher vermissen würde war sie eigentlich ganz froh darüber nicht mehr die Sklaventreiberin schlechthin für die beiden zu sein und damit mehr Zeit für sich selbst hatte.

Es überraschte Hermione nicht, dass Snape seinen Platz als Lehrer für Zaubertränke wiederbekommen hatte. Sie stellte mit zufriedener Miene fest, dass sich einiges im Kollegium der Lehrerschaft getan hatte.

Remus Lupin war zurückgekehrt und wie sie nur wenig später von Dumbledore erfuhr war Hagrid nach Frankreich gegangen um etwas mehr Zeit mit Madam Maxime zu verbringen. Sirius übernahm daher die Stelle als Wildhüter und Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. (Ja der ist auch irgendwie zurückgekehrt, fragt mich nur bitte nicht wie)

Somit war beinahe alles wieder beim alten. Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass in jedem der vier Häuser im siebten und somit letztem Jahr nur noch jeweils vier Schüler waren.

Slytherin:

Blaise Zabini (er ist unschuldig)

Pansy Parkinson

Draco Malfoy (ja der ist auch wieder mit von der Partie)

Milicent Bullstrode

Ravenclaw:

Cho Chang

Zacharias Smith

Michal Corner (Ginnys Ex)

Marietta Edgecombe (die Verräterin mit dem nun pickligen Gesicht)

Gryffindor:

Hermione Granger

Dean Thomas

Neville Longbottom

Lavender Brown

Huffelpuff:

Hannah Abbott

Ernie Macmillan

Susan Bones

Melica Goldstein (Anthony Goldsteins Schwester, sie ist im Übrigen meine Erfindung und daher in keinem Band zu finden, aber ich brauchte noch eine vierte die nach Huffelpuff geht)

Hermione aß ihr Essen im Rekordtempo auf, denn schließlich musste sie noch in die Bibliothek um ihr jährliches „ich-verehre-dich-oh-Bibliothek-Ritual" auch in ihrem letzten Jahr zu feiern.

Da sie dieses Jahr Schulsprecherin war, hatte sie such den Vorteil nicht mehr die Erstklässler zu ihren Gemächern zu begleiten, sondern konnte sich vollkommen auf die Schule konzentrieren, mit Ausnahme einiger weniger Außerschulischen Dinge und Veranstaltungen war sie somit dieses Jahr frei von jeglicher Pflicht. Mit einem beflügelten Gefühl trippelte sie in Richtung Bibliothek.

Beinahe andächtig öffnete sie die Türen ihres Lieblingsraumes in Hogwarts. Sie fuhr sanft mit ihrer Hand über einige mehr oder weniger verstaubte Buchrücken und zog schließlich eines ihrer most-wanted Bücher heraus ‚Zaubertränke aller Art für Experten', natürlich aus der Verbotenen Abteilung. Doch Hermione durfte sie nun dank ihres Schulsprecher-Standes ohne Genehmigung betreten. Sie selbst wollte sich dieses Buch in den Ferien kaufen, man erklärte ihr jedoch, dass es nur für Schulen und Zauberer mit Meistertitel in Zaubertränke zu verkaufen war.

Hermione seufzte auf, sie hoffte nur, dass Snape ihr ein „Ohnegleichen mit Empfehlung" geben würde, ansonst hatte sie keine Chance auf der ‚Magical Oxford University' aufgenommen zu werden um dort ihren Meister zu machen.

Sie musste innerlich ein bisschen über sich selbst grinsen, schließlich hatte sie nicht vor in ihrem späteren Leben irgendeinen Beruf in dem sie Zaubertränke braucht auszuüben, sie wollte einfach nur genau dieses Buch und kein anderes.

Schließlich knuddelte sie das Buch noch einmal und wollte es gerade vorsichtig wieder ins Regal stellen als sie hinter sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Miss Granger ich bewundere jedes Mal von neuem ihre unglaubliche Hingabe für Bücher."

Aus jedem anderen Mund hätte dies unter Umständen ein Kompliment sein können, nicht jedoch aus dem Mund von Severus Snape. Hermione lief puterrot an und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um, zu ihrer großen Überraschung stand er so knapp hinter ihr, dass sie prompt gegen ihn knallte.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich demnächst ein Buch zulegen in dem beschrieben ist wie man es vermeidet gegen andere Leute zu laufen."

Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

_Was bildet sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein, er läuft mich fast um, stört mich und will mich jetzt auch noch für alles verantwortlich machen. Scheißkerl, Scheißkerl, Scheißkerl……_

Sie sah wütend zu ihm auf und funkelte ihn mit Zorn in den Augen an.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund warum sie hier sind, _Sir_. Ansonst würde ich sie aufs höflichste bitten sich zu entfernen und dass sie mir damit meine wohl verdiente Ruhe zurückgeben."

Snape lächelte sie an und antwortete mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Miss Granger zuerst verliert Gryffindor wegen ihrer Unverschämtheit 10 Punkte und des weiteren hat der Direktor mich geschickt um sie zu suchen, also beeilen sie sich und kommen sie bitte mit."

Als Snape ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte verdrehte sie die Augen, folgte ihm aber schließlich zum Büro des Direktors. Nachdem Snape dem Wasserspeier das Gewünschte Passwort gesagt hatte. „Kandiszucker"

Deutete er eine kleine Verbeugung an und gewährte Hermione den Vortritt, die ohne ihm noch eines Blickes zu würdigen vorbeirauschte. Sie machte sich Sorgen, schließlich wusste man nie was Albus Dumbledore als nächstes vorhatte.

_Wahrscheinlich will er Voldemort wiedererwecken um ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben……… Am besten ich mach mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst._

Während Hermione die Treppen nach oben ging spürte sie Snapes Atem in ihrem Nacken.

_Memo an mich: Geh nie wieder vor einem grusseligen Tränkemeister die Treppen hinauf, obwohl…… wer weiß vielleicht….._

In diesem Moment erschien vor ihr die Tür und sie wäre mit Sicherheit dagegengegangen wenn sich nicht eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hätte die ihr Einhalt gebot.

„Miss Granger sie sollten wirklich etwas besser auf sich acht geben schließlich bin ich nicht immer da um sie zu beschützen."

_Haha, ja wirklich witzig, als ob ich Schutz bräuchte, wär mal was ganz neues. Andererseits wird er bald Schutz vor mir brauchen wenn das so weitergeht, ein lästiges Kommentar heute noch und ich geh ihm an die Gurgel._

Snape ging an ihr vorbei öffnete die Tür und wartete bis sie den Raum betreten hatte ehe er sie wieder schloss.

Drinnen saßen Ernie Macmillan, der Schulsprecher, somit quasi ihr Partner, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und schließlich noch Dumbledore, der sofort mit heiterer Stimme anfing zu reden.

„Nun da wir komplett sind, können wir den Veranstaltungsplan für dieses Jahr durchgehen. Da wir ja jetzt endgültig sicher vor Voldemort sind…." Einige zuckten bei diesem Namen zusammen und zu Hermiones Überraschung gehörte Snape zu denjenigen dazu. „…. können wir dieses Jahr mehrere Veranstaltungen planen, am besten wir fangen mit den Erstklässlern an."

Nach geschlagenen drei Stunden hatten sie die Pläne der ersten sechs Klassen zusammen. Hermione war eine der wenige, die wenigstens versuchte bei dem dauernden Geleiere Dumbledores wach zu bleiben, denn selbst McGonagall starrte Dumbledore schon aus glasigen Augen an. Schließlich kamen sie endlich zur Abschlussklasse. Sie bemerkte wie alle um sie herum erleichtert ausatmeten als endlich geklärt wurde, dass eine Safari nichts ist, was den 6. Klassen irgendwie in ihrer Ausbildung helfen könnte.

„Nun, meine Lieben kommen wir zur 7. und somit letzten Klasse. Ich habe neulich einen Bericht in einer Muggelzeitung gelesen der sich ganz vorzüglich anhört." Hermione hörte wie Snape neben ihr verächtlich schnaubte.

_Kein Wunder Dumbledore war kurz davor ihm zu drohen, sodass er quasi versprechen musste mit den siebten Klassen ihre Abschlussreise zu machen. Ich bin ja schon mal gespannt was unser werter Herr Direktor sich dieses Mal für einen Stuss ausgedacht hat. Wahrscheinlich eine Reise ins Himalaya-Gebirge…. ich mal den Teufel lieber nicht an die Wand._

„Ich würde somit vorschlagen, dass die siebte Klasse sich zusammen mit den jeweiligen Hauslehrern auf einen Einwöchigen Schiausflug begibt. Natürlich in die Welt der Muggel, dadurch können sie deren Gepflogenheiten lernen und gleichzeitig Spaß haben, was meint ihr dazu."

to be continued

So, das war Kapitel eins, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen auch wenn die „Uralaubsidee" nicht unbedingt die neueste ist. (Aber ich glaube eine Skifahren-Story gibt es noch keine.) Ich werde natürlich versuchen halbwegs regelmäßig alle ein bis zwei Wochen ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. (Sie sind zwar nicht alle fertig getippt, aber immerhin schon ein paar Kapitel.)

Zu dem Alter der beiden Protagonisten möchte ich noch folgendes anmerken:

Snape ist 36 (in Band 5 behauptet er seit vierzehn Jahren zu unterrichten, plus 2 Jahre wegen der Zeitspanne zwischen Band 5 und 7 und noch mal ungefähr 20 Jahre, weil er wahrscheinlich so alt war als er zu Dumbledore übergelaufen (?) ist.)

Hermione ist derweilen noch 17. (Sie hat glaube ich irgendwann im Frühjahr Geburtstag o.O. Weiß vielleicht irgendwer das genaue Datum?)

Ich sollte vielleicht noch anmerken, dass die Geschichte ein kleines bisschen ‚Out of Character' ist. (Wirklich nicht viel) Außerdem sind einzelne Kapitel wo das Geschehen aus Severus Sicht geschildert wird. (Ich will eigentlich gleich viele Mione und Sevie Kapitel machen, aber die beiden halten sich einfach nicht an das Drehbuch der Autorin seufz, so werden es eben mehr Kapitel aus Miones Sicht, wo dann ein paar Stellen aus Severus Sicht eingebaut sind..)

An alle Schwarzleser die die Story anspricht, der kleine Review-Button ist gleich da unten und ein Smile ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt. ganzliebguck

Zum Schluss möchte ich noch für jene die mich aus der Geschichte ‚Switch' kennen anmerken, dass ich ebenfalls an dieser weitertippen werde.


	2. Surroundings of Suprise

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Surroundings of Suprise

Anzahl: 2?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Zuerst herrschte einfach nur Stille im Raum, was Dumbledore allerdings nicht zu stören schien denn er fischte sich einfach ein Zitronendrop aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. Schließlich meldete sich Snape zu Wort.

„Albus, ich hoffe doch dir ist klar, dass bei einer solchen Reise nicht dafür garantiert werden kann, dass keiner zaubert."

„Ich bitte dich Severus, ich werde zwar senil aber dennoch bin ich noch nicht ganz dämlich…"

_Wie man´s nimmt…_

„….natürlich ist es weder den Lehrern noch den Schülern erlaubt ihre Zauberstäbe überhaupt mitzunehmen."

Nun hatte Dumbledore die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von allen. Schließlich rang sich McGonagall zu einer Frage durch.

„Aber so viel ich weiß, können vielleicht drei Schüler dieses Jahrganges Schifahren, von uns Lehrern möchte ich lieber gar nicht erst beginnen."

Dumbledore überging sie geflissentlich und fuhr fort alle Details zu erläutern.

„Nun ich habe bereits alles organisiert. Es gibt für jeden einen eigenen Schlafraum, dafür jedoch Gemeinschaftsduschen in den einzelnen Stockwerken, für alle Schüler die keine Schi- oder Snowboardausrüstung besitzen wird bald gesorgt und es können alle mitfahren, denn unser erweitertes Schulbudge kann jenen denen nicht so viele Mittel zur Verfügung stehen aushelfen."

_Für was versucht er eigentlich das ganze diplomatisch darzustellen, wenn sowieso schon alles beschlossen ist._

Für Hermione war es natürlich eine Kleinigkeit, schließlich war ihr Vater eine Zeit lang Amateurschifahrer gewesen und so waren sie des öfteren in den Ferien zum Schifahren in den Bergen gewesen.

Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht vorstellen wie Professor Flitwick in der Muggelwelt unbemerkt bleiben sollte. Schließlich sah er aus wie ein Halbkobold, doch wie es schien hatte Dumbledore sich ebenfalls schon Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ich würde dich, mein lieber Filius, bitten in Hogwarts zu bleiben und dass Sirius an deiner Stelle für die Ravenclaws mitfährt, ich hoffe du bist einverstanden."

Flitwick schien sogar richtig glücklich darüber zu sein nicht mitfahren zu müssen und stimmte aus diesem Grund schnell Dumbledores Vorschlag zu bevor dieser es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegte.

„Die restlichen Hauslehrer werden zusammen mit ihren jeweiligen Schützlingen fahren. Ich selbst werde morgen beim Frühstück die Termine bekannt geben. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände?" Hermione hörte Snape neben sich verächtlich schnauben.

Sie hob schließlich nach kurzem Zögern die Hand. „Ja, Miss Granger."

„Also ich wollte fragen wie es schließlich mit den Schilehrern aussieht, ich….ja ich meine… wegen Snowboard- und Schigruppen und so weiter…."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, meine Liebe ich werde alles mit den Hauslehrern regeln." Hermione nickte nur und nachdem sie den Abschlussball besprochen hatten verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Verkündung der Klassenfahrt, begannen einige schon zu bangen ob sie das schaffen würden, andere sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten und schließlich gab es Hermione der es eigentlich mehr oder weniger egal war.

Das Datum für die Reise war bereits festgesetzt. Sie werden vom 27. Dezember bis zum 3. Jänner unterwegs sein, am 26. mussten sie bereits sämtliches Gepäck abliefern. Für jene die keine Schi- oder Snowboardausrüstung besaßen hatte Hermione bereits alles engagiert. (Wobei Dumbledore erst nach vielem hin und her eingewilligt hatte eine Spezialtasche für sämtliche Ski und Snowboards anzuschaffen. In dieser Tasche hatte alles Platz und so mussten sie nicht ganz so lange am Flughafen mit ihrem Gepäck hantieren.)

Ihr bisheriges Schuljahr war glänzend verlaufen und sie hatte schon seit langem keine so gute Laune gehabt.

Dumbledore hatte einen gewöhnlichen Muggel-Doppeldeckerbus gemietet um sie bis zum Flughafen zu transportieren. Hermione freute sich schon, denn sie fuhren nach Österreich in ein Schigebiet, in dem sie selbst noch nie war.

Fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend kontrollierte sie ob auch jeder sein Gepäck dabeihatte. Als sie die Liste noch einmal durchging fiel ihr auf, dass zwei Personen fehlten. Sirius und Snape waren die einzigen die ihre Koffer noch nicht abgegeben hatten.

_Typisch Mann, selbst Sprout und McGonagall haben ihre Sachen schon längst abgeliefert_. _Jetzt kann ich zuerst in den obersten Stock latschen und Sirius Dampf unterm Hintern machen und danach in die Kerker die natürlich ganz unten liegen._

Mürrisch machte Hermione sich auf den Weg, um Sirius bescheid zu geben. Als sie ihn endlich überzeugt hatte, dass er das Gepäck HEUTE noch abliefern sollte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

_Wenn das so weitergeht und Snape auch so einen Aufstand wegen diesem beschissenen Gepäck macht bin ich bis Mitternacht nicht im Bett._

Als Hermione schließlich schnaufend unten im Kerker ankam, atmete sie erst einmal tief aus und ein um ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten und anklopfen als sie die Stimme der „gewünschten" Person hinter sich vernahm.

„Was verschafft mir die unglaubliche Ehre Miss Granger." Hermione wandte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer um.

„Sie haben ihr Gepäck noch nicht abgegeben, Sir und ich brauche es noch bis heute, damit wir morgen rechtzeitig aufbrechen können."

Unverhofft trat er plötzlich auf sie zu und Hermione dachte schon er wäre sauer, aber stattdessen richtete er nur mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen ihre Krawatte, die wohl beim Sprint Richtung Kerker verrutscht war.

„Wir wollen, doch als Schulsprecherin mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Und was das Gepäck betrifft habe ich es soeben erst hinaufgebracht, ich hoffe doch, dass das zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ist." Seine Worte waren mit einem süßlich sarkastischen Unterton ausgesprochen worden. Hermione war allerdings die Ruhe selbst.

_Nach einem halben Jahr Entspannung kann einem nicht einmal mehr Snapes Sarkasmus was anhabe….. irgendwie ein bisschen beängstigend._

„Dann habe ich wohl endlich alle zusammen.", sie hackte Snapes Namen auf ihrer Liste ab und aus einem ihr unerfindlichem Grund fand sie die jetzige Situation doch tatsächlich so komisch, dass sie anfing zu kichern.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen. „Miss Granger hätten sie die Güte mir zu sagen was so extrem witzig ist!" Hermione japste nach Luft, denn mittlerweile waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen.

„Tud mi leid weis selb nich arum….." Hermione ging kichernd von dannen nachdem Snape ihr Punkte abgezogen hatte.

_Ich bin eine so dusslige Kuh, zum ersten Mal muss ich so bescheuert wegen nichts kichern wie Lavender und dann ausgerechnet vor Snape. Dabei war an der Situation nun wirklich nichts komisch…… Reiß dich zusammen Mione._

to be continued

Ich danke euch allen für eure super Unterstützung durch die Reviews die ihr mir hinterlasst und natürlich, dass ihr mich auf den Geburtstag von Mione aufmerksam gemacht habt. (In ‚SWTICH' hat sie trotzdem am 27. Januar Geburtstag zu spät den richtigen Geburtstag erfahren und zu faul um ihn auszubessern)


	3. Princess of journey

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Princess of journey

Anzahl: 3?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die Siebtklässler bereits um fünf Uhr auf, um noch eine kleine Stärkung zu sich zu nehmen.

Hermione schlang nur einige Brötchen hinunter und ließ sich vom Reisefieber welches in der Luft lag mitreißen.

Draußen wurden sie schließlich von den anderen Lehrern und natürlich auch von Dumbledore verabschiedet. Die anderen Schüler schliefen bis auf wenige Ausnahmen noch. Somit war es eine eher ruhige Verabschiedung. Sie sah einige der Schüler zum ersten Mal in Muggelkleidung herumlaufen, was teilweise sehr erheiternd war und ihr ein unverschämt, breites Grinsen ins Gesicht „zauberte".

_Wenn man sich Draco Malfoy in Muggelklamotten gibt wird echt jeder Tag wundervoll. Den Geschmack von McGonagall möchte ich lieber nicht erwähnen, wer trägt schon eine rosa, grün Kollektion! Sprout sieht aus wie eine Weihnachtskugel und Sirius…… Ja DER kann sich sehen lassen, knallenge Lederjeans sehen wirklich gut aus und….. Verdammt wieso muss sein Hintern ja auch dauernd auf meine Augen starren? Neville ….. weg da…. schade der Hintern von Sirius ist soeben eingestiegen und wollte wohl nicht länger bewundert werden._

_Ah da kommt die miese Laune in Person und sieht in schwarzen Jeans und Dunkelblauer Jacke auch gar nicht so übel aus wie sonst…. kopf gegen virtuelle wand hau….. nicht hinsehen Mione nicht hinsehen….. Mist schon passiert…. aber olla, wer kann ahnen, dass sie unter einer Robe ein Knackpo verbirgt._

„Miss Granger wenn sie mich weiterhin so anstarren als wäre ich eine Fatamorgana, ziehe ich ihnen jegliche Hauspunkte ab die Gryffindor besitzt!", zischte er ihr zu.

Als er merkte das nicht nur sie ihn ansah, wie ein Huhn wenn´s blitzt, sondern auch noch alle andere anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer ein gewisses Interesse zeigten, murrte er ein paar Flüche und ließ sich neben Sirius auf einen der Busplätze vorne fallen.

Hermione stieg erst ein nachdem sie kontrollierte hatte ob auch alle da waren. Dann verabschiedete sie sich noch von Dumbledore persönlich. Schließlich stieg sie in den Doppeldecker ein und ließ sich im unteren Stock neben Neville plumsen. Sie hatten einen der beiden Tische erwischt, somit saß sie gegenüber von Lavender und Dean. (In den meisten Doppeldeckern gibt es unten tatsächlich Tische!) Nachdem sie zu viert ein Reise-mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht gespielt hatten. Begannen Dean und Neville sich über die nächste Quidditchsaison zu unterhalten.

Die beiden Mädchen zuckten mit den Schultern, um sich danach einem anderen Gesprächsthema zu widmen.

„Sag mal Mione du fährst was ich gehört habe relativ gut Ski. Ich bin noch nie auf den Brettern gestanden weil ich ja aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie komme, deshalb wollte ich dich fragen ob es eigentlich schwierig ist so was zu lernen?"

„Naja, am Anfang wirst du des Öfteren im Schnee liegen, aber ich denke die Woche reicht, dass du danach leichte Schwünge fahren kannst und Spaß daran hast."

Lavender schien kurz über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

„Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch lieber für den Snowboardkurs anmelden sollen, aber egal." Plötzlich fing sie an zu kichern.

„Was hast du den jetzt!" Hermione sah sie fragend an.

„Stell….Snape…auf ..Ski vor…" brachte Lavender nun nur noch japsend vor lauter Lachen hervor.

Hermione stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein, als sie sich Snape Schneepflugfahren auf einem älteren Paar Ski vorstellte. Sie hatte schon Tränen in den Augen als sie einen mies gelaunten Tränkemeister wahrnahm der sich zu Wort meldete.

„Meine Damen, ich weiß gewiss das ich auf Skiern einen äußerst erheiternden Anblick abgeben würde und dies ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich lieber snowboarde." Hermione und Lavender deren Lachen beim Klang seiner Stimme augenblicklich erstarb mussten jetzt von neuem losprusten. Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

_Ich bin so was von tot, er macht mich kalt, er killt mich, aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Snape…… Reiß dich zusammen Mione!_

Hermione schaffte es tatsächlich, dass ihre Mundwinkel nur ab und zu kurz hochzuckten.

„Nun, da sie sich ja beide anscheinend endlich beruhigt haben, kann ich ihnen mitteilen, dass wir in wenigen Minuten am Flughafen ankommen." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er vorbei.

Lavender wartete bis er außer Hörweite war. „Da haben wir ja richtig Glück, dass Dumbledore verboten hat, dass die Lehrer uns Strafpunkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten aufgeben." Hermione nickte zustimmen.

Als sie endlich den Flughafen erreicht hatten, wollten sich alle schon auf das Gepäck stürzen um ihre Sachen herauszusuchen. Hermione platzte allerdings dazwischen, schließlich wusste sie wie man einen Muggelurlaub einer ganzen Klasse organisiert. Sie selbst hatte schon zu oft unbeholfene Zauberer in der Muggelwelt bemerkt, als dass sie sich nicht für alles gewappnet hätte.

„RUHE….." nachdem sie einmal durch die Reihen gebrüllt hatte war es tatsächlich still, „Jeder von euch nimmt sich bitte eine x-beliebige Tasche und trägt sie mit hinein, drinnen werden wir sie am so genannten Schalter abgeben, daher ist es auch nicht von Nöten, dass jeder seine Tasche nimmt!"

Sie ging zu McGonagall die selbst etwas verwirrt war und erläuterte, dass es wohl besser war, wenn sie die vorbestellten Flugtickets abholte.

Nach mehreren Stunden stiegen sie schließlich endlich in den Flieger ein. Sie selbst saß wieder neben Neville der abwechselnd weiß und grün wurde, obwohl das Flugzeug noch nicht einmal gestartet war. Hermione war froh, dass der Flug nicht all zu lange dauern würde.

Die Stewardess wies alle an sich ordnungsgemäß anzuschnallen und der Flieger erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Als sie wieder in eine waagrechte Position kamen, würgte Neville neben ihr. Bevor sie noch irgendetwas unternehmen konnte erbrach er sein gesamtes Frühstück. Hermione griff sich eine der Papiertüten und hielt sie ihm unter den Mund. Die Stewardess war solche Vorfälle anscheinend gewohnt. Denn sie wischte den Teil den Neville auf den Boden gekotzt hatte mit einigen geübten Handgriffen auf und schenkte Hermione ein mitleidiges Lächeln. Diese merkte erst jetzt, dass Neville ihr den Pullover vollkommen versaut hatte.

Hermione erhob sich mit einem Seufzer und ging in Richtung Toilette um sich den Sweater, den sie sich für Notfälle mitgenommen hatte anzuziehen. Als sie wieder halbwegs geordnet war, öffnete sie die Tür schwungvoll….. KRACH

Anscheinend etwas zu schwungvoll, denn besagte Tür krachte einem gewissen Tränkemeister direkt ins Gesicht, der natürlich auf dem Boden landete.

_Wieso eigentlich Snape, wieso nicht Sirius oder von mir aus auch McGonagall._

„Miss Granger, haben sie es sich zum Ziel gesetzt mich umzubringen, sind sie einfach nur dämlich oder ist es ihr neuestes Hobby mir andauernd über den Weg zu laufen um Unheil anzurichten."

_Also sooooo schlecht kanns ihm ja nicht gehen er hat seinen Sarkasmus immerhin noch nicht verloren, obwohl er mir quasi zu Füssen liegt. böse Gedanken beginnen Form anzunehmen_

Hermione bemerkte wie seine Nase anfing zu bluten und dass einige Schüler dieses Szenario doch tatsächlich lustig fanden. Sie nahm Ihr Halstuch ab und ging noch einmal kurz zurück in die Toilette um es im kalten Wasser zu tränken, als sie wieder bei Snape angelangt war hatte sich dieser immerhin schon einmal aufgesetzt.

_Toll Hermione wirklich super, du hast deinen Professor beinahe auf dem Gewissen und er wird dich auf immer und ewig hassen und dir sicher keine Empfehlung in Zaubertränke geben……_

_Wo bleibt eigentlich die Stewardess wenn man sie einmal braucht!_

Hermione kniete sich neben ihren Professor. Er wehrte sich anfangs gegen sie, lies es dann aber zu, dass sie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischte. Sie zog noch ein Papiertaschentuch hervor und wollte es ihm geben als er versuchte sich mühsam aufzurappeln. Hermione hielt ihn allerdings fest um ihn wieder auf den Boden zu drücken.

„Bleiben sie gefälligst ruhig sitzen, das einzige was sie bewirken, wenn sie aufstehen ist, dass sie einen Schwindelanfall bekommen und sich danach die Welt sowieso wieder aus der Froschperspektive ansehen können!"

to be continued


	4. Flight of Confusion

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Flight of Confusion

Anzahl: 4?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Severus hasste es wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, doch zu seinem Missfallen stellte er fest, dass sie Recht hatte und so ließ er sich wenn auch widerwillig auf den Boden zurücksinken. Sie forderte ihn auf den Kopf nach vorne zu beugen.

_Ich werde mich noch zur Lachnummer machen. Der große Tränkemeister kann sich in der Muggelwelt nicht mal selbst helfen wenn er Nasenbluten hat….. KALT!_

Hermione hatte ihm in diesem Moment ihr mit kaltem Wasser getränktes Tuch in den Nacken gedrückt. Er hatte gerade noch einen Aufschrei verhindern können. Schließlich hörte seine Nase doch zu bluten auf und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach. Er sah auf und direkt in die Augen von Hermione, ihr Anblick überraschte ihn denn sie schien sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

Trotzdem blieb seine Miene eisern. Er stand langsam auf und als er schon beinahe wieder drohte umzukippen war sie auf einmal neben ihm. Hermione hatte sich so hingestellt, dass sie ihm im Notfall nur bei der Schulter nehmen brauchte um ihm zu helfen.

„Muggel-Erste-Hilfe-Kurs." Bemerkte sie kurz als er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging langsam zu seinem Platz zurück ohne ihr auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Dort angekommen merkte er mit zunehmendem Missmut, dass Sirius eingeschlafen war und nun auch seinen Platz in Beschlag nahm. Eigentlich würde es ihm ja nichts ausmachen ihn einfach aufzuwecken, aber ihm war noch immer nicht ganz wohl und wenn er es mit Sirius aufnehmen wollte würde er seine ganze geistige Kraft brauchen.

Ernie Macmillian kam in diesem Moment auf ihn zu. Wenige Minuten später hatte Severus sein „Sitzplatzproblem" gelöst.

_Dämlicher Longbottom, er hätte vorher sagen müssen, dass er Flugangst hat. Obwohl er eigentlich zu bemitleiden ist, schließlich verbringt er den Rest des Fluges damit sich in der Pilotentoilette zu übergeben, wenigstens blockiert er so nicht den Rest der Fahrgäste._

Er ließ sich erschöpft in den Platz von Neville sinken, nachdem er sich noch ein Buch aus seinem Handgepäck geholt hatte, als er einen Schatten über sich bemerkte.

_Bitte Herr, sag dass das nicht war ist…… Obwohl eigentlich bin ich Pech ja gewohnt, wieso sollte man heute damit eine Ausnahme machen._

„Himmel, Granger jetzt sehen sie mich nicht so an als wäre ich vom Mars. Ich habe mir nur Longbottoms Sitzplatz geliehen, da dieser sowieso nicht vor Ende des Flugs zurückkommt und Black dieser Trottel es vorzog auch gleich meinen Platz zu belegen."

_Warum erzähl ich ihr das eigentlich? …… Nur weil Voldemort jetzt endlich das zeitliche gesegnet hat muss ich nicht gleich allen kundtun, dass ich bei Gelegenheit auch nett sein kann._

‚_Was war denn an der Ansage von vorhin nett!'_

_Verzieh dich, ich brauche keinen Rat._

‚_Hallo, nur so zum mitschreiben ich bin ein Teil von dir, dieser Teil nennt sich Gewissen.'_

_Seit wann brauche ICH ein Gewissen? Gewissen mit virtuellem Todesfluch beschossen…….._

Hermione hatte nichts geantwortet sondern sich nur neben ihn in den Sessel fallen lassen. Er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen und drehte sich schließlich genervt zu ihr hin.

„Könnten sie mich bitte nicht wie ein Tier im Käfig betrachten, Miss!" Sie grinste ihn an und deutete auf sein Buch.

„Sir, ich wollte sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie ihr Buch falsch herum halten." Mit diesen Worten fischte sie aus ihrem eigenen Handgepäck ein Rätselheft und wendete sich diesem zu.

_Mistgöre, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sie Recht hatte._

‚_Ja, und außerdem sieht sie eigentlich niedlich aus wenn sie gerade angestrengt über einen bestimmten Begriff nachdenkt.'_

_Habe ich dich nicht erst vor kurzem umgebracht!_

‚……_.'_

_Schon besser._

Er beobachtete sie dennoch weiterhin. Als sie sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm hindrehte und ihn frech angrinste.

„Wer starrt hier eigentlich wen an?" Ein belustigendes Blitzen in ihren Augen, verschlug ihm gänzlich die Sprache und so wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Den restlichen Flug über saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, jeder in seine Lektüre vertieft.

Schließlich landeten sie endlich. Severus musste sich strecken, wobei einige seiner Knochen knacksten.

In diesem Moment kam Neville angetrottet und fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht als er Severus bemerkte. Dieser ging zu seinem Platz zurück, ohne Neville noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Nachdem sie die Busfahrt vom Flughafen zu ihrem Hotel überstanden hatten war es bereits spät am Abend.

Keiner sah sich das Gebäude oder die Umgebung genauer an, dafür waren alle viel zu müde. Severus ließ sich auf sein Bett für die nächste Woche fallen. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet er eines der beiden Zimmer im VIERTEN! Stock bekommen hatte und das war, wie konnte es auch anders sein, der oberste.

Einen Left oder Laft wie die Muggel das Transportteil auch immer nennen hatte dieses Hotel auch nicht und so musste er seinen Koffer bis nach oben schleppen. Als er gerade entspannt die Augen schließen wollte hörte er eine laut fluchende Stimme auf dem Gang. Er öffnete die Tür und entdeckte zu seinem Erstaunen eine Hermione deren Koffer aufgegangen war und der die zusätzliche Tasche wieder in den dritten Stock zurückrollte. Sie saß am Boden und sammelte einige Bücher, Sonnencreme und ihre…..

_Ich hoffe sie trägt diese Unterwäsche nicht in meinem Unterricht, ich könnte mich nie wieder konzentrieren._

‚_Ähm, sie sitzt aber schon in ihrer Schuluniform in deinem Unterricht und nicht in Unterwäsche?'_

_Ja eigentlich schon….. Sekunde was machst du schon wieder hier!_

_so genanntes Gewissen verdrückt sich heimlich_

Severus seufzte er war einfach ein herzensguter Mensch und so ging er an ihr vorbei zu ihrer Tasche trug diese wieder hinauf, um ihr danach beim einsammeln ihrer restlichen Bücher zu helfen. Hermione starrte ihn währenddessen ungläubig an. Er spürte die ganze Zeit ihren Blick auf sich.

„Danke….Sir….ich….." Severus bemerkte mit Schadenfreude, dass „Miss ich weiß alles besser" einmal nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

„Keine Ursache Miss Granger.", er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Er begann gedankenverloren seine Sachen auszupacken. Ein Grinsen, welches er sich nur erlaubte wenn er alleine war, entstand in seinem Gesicht.

_Vielleicht ist diese kleine Reise doch eine ganz gute Idee. Wenn man weiß, dass Gryffindors noch schneller aus dem Konzept zu bringen sind wenn man nett zu ihnen ist……_

to be continued

Ähm, ich will ja nicht aufdringlich wirken aber laut meinem Drehbuch war die Kofferszene nicht geplant. Zur Sicherheit noch mal nachguck.

Doofen Charaktere entwickeln immer ihr Eigenleben grummel.


	5. New Perspectives of Holiday

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: New Perspectives of Holiday

Anzahl: 5?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Hermione konnte nicht fassen, dass Snape! ihr geholfen hatte, wenn auch nicht ohne den einen oder anderen spöttischen Blick. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines dummes Schulmädchen.

Bei dem Gedanken, was sie heute noch alles tun musste wurde ihr übel. In einer Viertelstunde also um 7 Uhr gab es Abendessen, danach waren noch die ganzen Gruppeneinteilungen fällig und sie musste Ski und Snowboard an die jeweiligen Besitzer verteilen.

Hermione bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie sogar einen Balkon besaß.

_Wenigstens einen Vorteil hat man im höchsten Stockwerk. Wieso musste ich mir ja auch als Letzte meine Zimmerschlüssel holen._

_Wenigstens hat es Snape genauso schlimm erwischt evilgrin._

_Ich denke ich werde mich später, wenn ich Zeit habe noch ein wenig umsehen, schließlich ist das hier ein Wellnesshotel. Laut Dumbledore sogar mit Swimmingpool und dem ganzen Pipapo._

Hermione wechselte ihre Schuhe gegen ein Paar Pantoffel aus und zog sich ihren Sweater aus. Sie überlegte gerade, nur im BH vor ihrem Koffer stehend, was sie sich anziehen sollte, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Sie schnappte sich eine Weste die sie kurz überzog und mit einer Hand zusammenhielt.

Als sie die Tür öffnete stand ein halbnackter Sirius vor ihr.

„Mione, ich hätte eine Bitte, könnte ich kurz hier oben duschen. Die unteren sind alle von den Mädchen in Beschlag genommen worden….. Hermione?"

Sie sah kurz irritiert auf und nickte schließlich bevor sie ihm noch nachrief. „Du solltest ebenfalls Professor Snape fragen, schließlich wohne ich hier oben auch nicht allein!"

Sirius winkte nur ab und verschwand ein paar Türen weiter.

_So, jetzt hab ich mich noch einmal ordentlich blamiert. Was muss ich ihn aber auch so offen angaffen….. aber seine Brustmuskeln sind echt zum anbeißen….. schade, dass er eine normale Jeans und nicht wieder die Ledernen anhatte schmacht_

Sie ging gedankenverloren hinaus auf den Balkon und lehnte sich gerade mit auf die Hände gestützten Kopf auf das Geländer als sie eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Hallo, Miss Granger."

„Ha.. Hallo Professor."

_Na toll, etwas Besseres ist mir ja nicht eingefallen als ‚Hallo'. Wenn die Ferien so weitergehen, kann ich mich gleich erhängen._

„Hübsche Aussicht finden sie nicht, Miss Granger." Ihr Professor sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder wir sind im 4. Stock, aber dass sie bei der Dunkelheit überhaupt was ausmachen können?" sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und versuchte draußen etwas zu erkennen.

„Miss Granger, ich meinte ja auch das." er deutete auf sie und Hermione sah verwirrt an sich herunter. Sie trug nur ihren BH und hatte vergessen, dass sie die Weste zusammenhielt. Snape hatte somit freie Aussicht auf ihre Oberweite.

Hermione lief augenblicklich puterrot an und zog ihre Weste enger, um sich seinen Blicken zu entziehen. Er lächelte sie noch einmal süffisant an, bevor er in sein Zimmer verschwand.

_Hatte ich das mit Sirius noch vor kurzem Peinlich gefunden! Ich muss mich glaube ich korrigieren, DAS eben war peinlich._

_Wie soll ich ihm je wieder in die Augen schauen, obwohl man es ja eigentlich als Spannerei bezeichnen könnte was er gemacht hat._

Sie seufzte noch einmal über diesen absolut skurrilen Tag und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer um sich für das Abendessen frisch zu machen. Sie wählte ein paar schwarze Hosen, einen roten Rollkragenpullover und band sich die Haare noch mit einem dunkelroten Band nach oben.

_Wenigstens muss ich Snape in der nächsten Zeit nur noch bei den Mahlzeiten sehen. Ist doch ein Lichtblick oder!_

Sie öffnete die Tür und lief zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hinunter, als sie Sirius erblickte der nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte im 3. Stock stand.

Sie vergas, dass sie sich soeben in der Luft über einer Treppe befand und daher stolperte sie auch prompt. Wenige Augenblicke später lag sie auf Sirius der verwirrt zu der Person die ihn soeben beinahe erschlagen hätte aufsah.

„Engelchen wo hast du denn deine Flügel gelassen!" seine Stimme hatte zwar einen leicht spöttischen Tonfall, der aber nicht verletzend war.

„Tut mir Leid Sirius, aber ich hab wohl zu viele Stufen auf einmal genommen.", sie lächelte leicht verschmilzt und ihre Wangen bekamen einen rosigen Ton als sie merkte, dass sie noch immer auf einem halbnackten Professor lag.

Wie könnte es auch anders sein, hörte sie wie sich oben die Tür öffnete. Snape sah dem Szenario mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu.

Irrte sie sich oder hatte er Sirius einen neidischen Blick zugeworfen.

_Alles Einbildung Mione, alles Einbildung und jetzt denke ich wäre ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt um sich von Sirius, mit Waschbrettbauch, zu trennen._

Hermione kletterte so schnell wie möglich von Sirius herunter der aufstand und Snape der wie immer einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, frech zugegrinst. Nach einigen kurzen Abschiedsworten ging Sirius mit leicht federndem Gang zu seinem Zimmer.

Hermione die ihm nachgesehen hatte drehte sich mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer um. Sie erschrak als ihr Zaubertrankprofessor vor ihr stand.

_Muss der eigentlich immer unverhofft vor einem auftauchen! _(Autorin: Ja er muss.)

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter. „Miss Granger ich hoffe doch, dass das eben ein Versehen war. Als Schulsprecherin mit einem Lehrer. Tztztz, böses Mädchen."

Er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu um schließlich seinen Weg nach unten fortzusetzen.

_Was war DAS jetzt wieder! Bei Männern soll sich noch mal einer auskennen._

Nachdem sie sich von den letzten paar Minuten erholt hatte, ging sie noch immer leicht verwirrt und mit langsamen Schritten zum Abendessen hinunter.

Dort angekommen setzte sie sich neben Neville. Der Speisesaal war in einzelne Vierertische eingeteilt und verströmte durch den Kamin in der einen Ecke eine wohlige Atmosphäre. Da ganze Hotel war ziemlich modern ausgestattet. Lavender die mit Dean herumknutschte (die zwei sind schon länger zusammen), bemerkten sie nicht.

Hermione nahm sich eine große Portion von dem Eintopfirgendwas, der einen nicht sehr vertrauenserweckenden Geruch verströmte. Sie schaufelte dennoch alles in sich hinein, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war sie plötzlich extrem hungrig.

Snape beobachtete seine Schülerin aus sicherer Entfernung. Die Tatsache, dass das Essen grauenhaft war schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür durch die gerade der „Köter" ging.

_Na toll, kaum kommt Black durch die Tür verschluckt Granger sich und wäre wahrscheinlich ohne die Hilfe Longbottoms erstickt._

„Hallo Severus, ich finde du siehst heute wieder einmal wundervoll aus." „Ja du siehst auch scheiße aus." war die knappe Antwort. Sirius warf seinem Erzfeind einen gekünstelt lieblichen Blick zu. „Darf ich mich setzten?"

„Setz dich doch auf den Boden der ist Schmutz gewohnt." knurrte Snape ihn an. Sirius ließ sich dadurch natürlich kein Stück beirren und setzte sich neben ihn.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Schniefelus!"

„Was!" fauchte Snape ihn gereizt an.

„Du starrst seit guten 5 Minuten auf Hermione."

„Verzeihung aber sie sitzt nun mal in meinem Blickfeld."

_Das war die bescheuertste Ausrede seit Potter gemeint hat, dass er beim Ministerium war um eine Alternative für die Schule zu finden._

Sirius schien diese Aussage allerdings für die Wahrheit zu halten und erwiderte deshalb nichts mehr.

to be continued

Es tut mir verdammt leid, dass ich seit kurzer Zeit fast nichts mehr hochlade, aber für ein paar Tage hat das Internet nicht funktioniert und danach hatte bzw. habe ich noch immer sooo extrem viel für die Schule zu erledigen. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht all zu böse, denn ich werde mich trotz allem bemühen bald wieder ein Kapitel hochzuladen.


	6. Plan of Badness

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Plan of Badness

Anzahl: 6?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Nach dem Essen trafen sich alle Schüler und Lehrer im Fitnessraum des Hotels. Die meisten Schüler waren über die seltsamen Gerätschaften äußerst verwundert. McGonagall gab schließlich die Aufstellung der einzelnen Gruppen bekannt.

„Es gibt insgesamt fünf Gruppen. Drei Anfängergruppen, eine für jene die schon einmal auf Skiiern oder Snowboards gestanden sind und eine für Profis."

Hermione wusste, dass es leicht arrogant gewesen war sich bei den Profis einzutragen, aber sie wollte die Zeit in den Bergen nutzen um Ski zu fahren und nicht um mit irgendwelchen Anfänger durch die Gegend zu schlittern.

„Erste Anfängergruppe (1a) für Skifahrer: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang und Michal Corner.

Zweite Anfängergruppe (1b) ebenfalls Skifahrer: Blaise Zabini, Milicent Bullstrode, Marietta Edgecombe und Melica Goldstein.

Anfängergruppe (1c) im Snowboarden: Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan und Zacharias Smith.

Schließlich noch die Fortgeschrittenen (2a), allesamt im Snowboarden: Susan Bones, Dean Thomas und Lavender Brown."

Hermiones Mund klappte unwillkürlich herunter, man hatte sie doch tatsächlich einfach vergessen und dass obwohl sie eigentlich alles organisiert hatte, doch bevor sie sich zu Wort melden konnte gab McGonagall bekannt welche Lehrer mit wem zusammen fahren.

„Mit 1a fahren ich und eine nette Skilehrerin des Ortes, Miss May Evelyn, die uns morgen früh auch abholen wird.

Die Gruppe 1b wird zusammen mit Herrn…. ähm" sie blätterte kurz in ihren Unterlagen, „ah ja….Egger Thomas fahren.

Die 1c-Mannschaft fährt schließlich mit Professor Sprout und Greif Viktoria.

Für die Fortgeschrittenen Snowboarder wird Professor Black mitfahren."

Hermione hob schließlich endlich die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Granger."

„Professor, sie haben vergessen mich zu erwähnen….." McGonagall begann wieder in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern.

„Ah ja hier hab ich es." sie zog einen Zettel aus dem restlichen Stapel, „Professor Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee da sie alles organisiert haben usw., dass sie und Professor Snape gemeinsam die folgende Woche durch die Berge flitzen, um mich seines Wortlautes zu bedienen."

Hermione sah zu Snape hinüber der ebenfalls alles andere als begeistert schien mit ihr eine Woche lang ‚herumzuflitzen'.

_Oh Mann, nichts mit Entspannung…… kann der Typ überhaupt skifahren oder in seinem Fall snowboarden….. Eine lustige Vorstellung ist es ja schon, Snape den Hang hinunterkullern zu sehen._

Sie erntete einige mitleidige Blicke der anderen, selbst die Slytherins schienen dieses mal nicht schadenfroh zu sein.

_Wenn ich Recht bedenke heißt das ich muss eine ganze Woche mit Snape verbringen. Beim Essen, neben meinem Schlafzimmer, das selbe Bad usw….. Sollte ich diese Woche heil überstehen spende ich der Kirche mein nächstes Monatstaschengeld._

Hermione schlurfte nachdem noch einige Details besprochen wurde und die Ausrüstungen an die jeweiligen Besitzer ausgeteilt wurden hinauf auf ihr Zimmer, sie brauchte unbedingt noch eine Dusche.

Severus konnte währenddessen noch immer nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore ihn mit der kleinen Besserwisserin eine Woche lang zusammensteckte. Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass sie die einzige war die sich bei den Profis eingetragen hatte.

Er ging mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten die Treppen hoch in den dritten Stock. Wie sehr er es hasste ganz oben zu wohnen. Er bemerkte dass in diesem Gang eine Abzweigung war die er bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Nachdem auch er der Neugierde noch nicht entsagt hatte, sah er sich genauer um. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er eine Biosauna und eine Freilufttherme. (Freiluftthermen sind kleinere Becken mit warmen Quellwasser gefüllt, die besonders gern von Paaren benutzt werden und von wo aus man, wenn es hell ist, auch meist eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Berge hat.)

_Nicht schlecht, die Schüler sind sowieso zu blöd als dass sie merken würden was für Sachen es hier zu erkunden gibt… vielleicht wird das ganze ja doch noch super. Ein Ski- und Kurbadurlaub._

Zufrieden mit der Erkenntnis dass die Winterferien sich doch noch lohnen könnten, ging er in den vierten Stock. Wo eine Hermione nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor ihrer Tür stand und versuchte diese aufzubekommen. Sie hatte sich ziemlich weit vorgebeugt und Severus sah, dass ein Stück ihres Hinterns hervorlugte.

„Scheiß Tür!" Hermione trat gegen die Eichenholztür. Severus zuckte zusammen er wusste dass das extrem schmerzhaft war und die Frau vor ihm schien ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen seiner Meinung zu sein. Hermione bemerkte ihn erst jetzt und lief augenblicklich dunkelrot an.

„Miss Granger sind sie eigentlich immer so tollpatschig oder ist heute ein besonderer Tag!"

„Ich hab mich nur ausgesperrt…. außerdem was geht sie das an!", sie funkelte ihn an und zog das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper.

„Nun ich könnte beispielsweise über meinen Balkon auf ihren klettern und ihnen von innen aufmachen.", er tat so als wäre dies nicht sehr einfach. Doch sie tat ihm ein bisschen Leid und so schloss er seine Tür auf um danach mit den Worten, „Warten sie einen Augenblick." Durch sein Zimmer zum Balkon zu gehen. Er übersprang mit Leichtigkeit den halben Meter Abstand und war froh dass sie die Balkontür tatsächlich aufgelassen hatte, das taten die meisten Frauen vorm Duschen um danach in einen ausgelüfteten Raum zu kommen. (Autorin. Echt o.O!) Als er das Zimmer durchqueren wollte um ihr aufzumachen fiel ihm auf das etwas auf dem Boden lag.

Ein kleines schwarzes Buch, er wusste dass solche Bücher meist einen persönlich wichtigen Inhalt hatten. Da er eigentlich ein netter Mensch sein konnte, ließ er es allerdings liegen. Vielleicht konnte er ja später einmal darauf zurückkommen.

Hermione war heilfroh, als Snape ihr die Tür von innen aufmachte und bedankte sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung bei ihm. Er tat es allerdings mit einer Handbewegung ab und wünschte ihr eine erholsame Nacht bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Hermione ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie fand zu ihrer großen Erleichterung ihr kleines Buch unversehrt auf dem Boden.

_Ein Glück, dass Snape es übersehen hat…. obwohl……_

_Er kann ja eigentlich ganz nett sein…… wenn er will._

to be continued

In den nächsten Kapiteln finden die ersten Skistunden statt, ob und wie sich die anderen Gruppen schlagen, was an einem Vormittag so alles passieren kann, das alles gibt es in nächsten paar Teilen.

Schließlich weiß ich selbst dass sich dieses Kapi hier etwas lang gezogen habe und es daher auch etwas langweilig geworden ist.

Aber trotzdem immer am Reviewknopf bleiben. (Kritik erlaubt, Lob erwünscht und Beistrich-, Grammatik- bzw. Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten werden gg.)


	7. Morning of new persons

Titel: Sweet as Candy (dt. Süß wie Kandiszucker)

Autor: Honeycat

Kapitel: Morning of new persons

Anzahl: 7?

Genre: Humor, Romance

Pairing: Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehört nur J. K. Rowling, die Figuren sind geliehen und werden, manche mehr manche weniger, heil zurückgegeben.

Hermione wachte wie immer früh morgens auf und räkelte sich genüsslich in die Höhe. Die Sonne schien warm auf die verschneiten Gipfel rund um sie herum. Hermione öffnete die Balkontür warf sich einen Bademantel über und zog sich ihre Hausschuhe an. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie wunderschön die Natur rund um sie herum war. Sie musste ziemlich weit oben auf einem der Berge sein, denn sie konnte die Pisten in der Ferne schon erkennen. Das Hotel in dem sie waren, so bemerkte sie erst jetzt, war eine Luxusbude ohnegleichen, auch wenn das Essen hier nicht unbedingt ihrem Geschmack entsprach. Sie sah dass unten schon ein Bus bereitstand der sie zu den Strecken brachte. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine gute Stunde Zeit hatte für die Vorbereitungen.

Sie zog sich etwas über und lief hinunter zum Frühstück. Im Gegensatz zu gestern war das Essen wunderbar, denn man hatte ein Buffet errichtet. Hermione schaufelte alles in einem atemberaubenden Tempo in sich hinein. Außerdem fiel ihr auf, dass an dem Tisch der Lehrer eine der Skilehrerinnen saß. Sie hatte so wie sie selbst braune Locken, allerdings eine dunkelfarbige Honighaut und sie war um einiges schlanker als sie selbst.

Sirius schien gerade einen Witz erzählt zu haben denn sie lachte ihn an und zeigte dabei ihre weißen Zähne.

„Sag mal Neville weißt du wer die ist?" Neville sah kurz zum Lehrertisch.

„Das ist Miss May, du weißt schon die Lehrerin von unserer Gruppe." Er sah sie an als ob sie eine Göttin wäre. Hermione musste grinsen, als Snape eine Augenbraue hochzog während McGonagall anscheinend auch einen Witz zum Besten geben musste.

-o-o-

Severus konnte sich nicht so Recht mit den Witzen seiner Tischnachbarn anfreunden. Ganz im Gegensatz zu der jungen Dame die SEINEN Platz beansprucht hatte. Evelyn May sollte sie heute abholen und zur ersten Station bringen. Außerdem war sie gerade dabei ihm und Sirius die einzelnen Strecken zu erklären, da sie die einzigen waren die ohne einen Ortskundigen unterwegs waren.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen und den Worten, „Hals und Beinbruch euch beiden." drückte sie ihnen jeweils eine Karte des Skigebiets in die Hand. Sie sprach außerdem im Gegensatz zum Hotelpersonal fließend Englisch. Von ihr hatte er schließlich auch erfahren, dass die meisten Einheimischen hier zumindest ein gebrochenes Englisch sprechen und er daher auch nach dem Weg fragen könne sollte er sich verirren.

Grummelig darüber in einer halben Stunde den ganzen Tag an die Besserwisserin schlechthin gebunden zu sein, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

-o-o-

Hermione machte sich erst auf den Weg nach oben als sie Snape 8 Minuten Vorsprung gegeben hatte. Schließlich hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis ihm öfter als nötig über den Weg zu laufen. Als sie schon im ersten Stock war traf sie auf Sirius.

„Hallo Mione, ich hoffe du überlebst den ersten Tag mit der Fledermaus. Schließlich wissen wir alle, dass das eine wahre Herausforderung ist und ich will eine Schönheit wie dich nicht missen wollen."

Hermiones Gesicht wurde von einem leichten Rot überzogen. „Ich nehme das als Kompliment, _Professor_ Black." Sie sprach das Professor gedehnt süßlich aus und verabschiedete sich mit einem Zwinkern.

_Ich hätte mich vielleicht doch für den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs im Snowboarden eintragen sollen evilgrin. (Sofern ich diese Sportart beherrschen würde.)_

Sie hüpfte die restlichen Stufen leichtfüßig hinauf und schloss ihre Tür auf, schließlich musste sie in guten 15 Minuten fertig sein.

Severus war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er früher oder später sich diesem Tag doch noch stellen musste und wer weiß vielleicht wurde er ja nur halb so schlimm. Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich seine Skihose und seinen Anorak an. (Natürlich alles in schwarz.) Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen bevorzugte er allerdings Skihosen die nicht wie ein Latzhosenverschnitt aussahen, sondern einfach ganz normale Hosen, aber aus demselben Stoff waren.

Er trat einige zeit später in den Keller wo er nach wenigen Minuten verzweifelten Suchens sein Snowboard gefunden hatte. (Autorin: Jetzt raten wir mal welche Farbe es hat……zur Hilfestellung pink ist es nicht.)

Der Bus war dafür dass er eine ganze Meute transportieren sollte ziemlich klein, er sprang gleich in den Wagen um noch einen Sitzplatz zu ergattern.

„Hallo Snieffelus ist hier noch Platz?", ein grinsender Sirius setzte sich neben ihn. Severus schnaubte ihn zur Antwort an und wandte sich den Schülern zu die nun auch einstiegen. Hermione stach ihm sofort ins Auge, sie trug einen grünen! Anorak mit einer schwarzen! Skihose. Ein Stirnband zierte ihre Haare die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten nach hinten gebunden hatte.

_Richtig Slytherin…._

Hermione stieg in den Bus ein und stellte zu ihrer Verbitterung fest, dass sie mit einem Stehplatz vorlieb nehmen musste. Sie wollte gerade nach einer Stange greifen um sich während der Fahrt festzuhalten, als der Bus mit einem Ruck losfuhr. Hermione hatte keine Chance, sie fiel mit einem Schrei nach hinten. Einige weitere Schreie später fand sie sich zur Hälfte auf dem Schoss ihres Tränkemeisters wieder zur Hälfte auf dem von Sirius.

„Ich…. tut mir leid.", doch jedes Mal wenn sie versuchte sich aufzurappeln landete sie wieder auf den beiden Lehrern. Sirius grinste die ganze Zeit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während sein Sitznachbar finster aus dem Fenster sah und die Brünette auf seinem Schoss ignorierte.

Als sie nach schier endlosen Minuten endlich anhielten und die ersten Personen ausstiegen konnte Hermione endlich aufstehen ohne gleich wieder umzufallen.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war hörte sie hinter sich einen Rumpler und drehte sich erschrocken um. Ein starker Arm griff nach ihr und zog sie ein Stück zu Seite.

to be continued

Und nicht vergessen immer am Review-Button bleiben. (Je mehr Reviews desto motivierter fühlt sich der Schreiber.)

Für die die mir immer so liebe und nette Reviews schreiben gibt es hier Gratisschokolade. (Auch wenn ihr mich wahrscheinlich für meine Lahmarschigkeit am liebsten auf den Mond shcicken würdet gg.)


End file.
